The Dryer Monster: The Missing Socks
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: This is a collection of outtakes for the story Socks for Sex. They are collaborative efforts written in the side character's points of view by goldentemptress and Nostalgicmiss....and yes, some of them will be lemons....;
1. Jasper: Persistent Pixies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight......but L does covet the MJP..... **_I do indeed!_  
**  
Alright, this is the first outtake for our story_ Socks for Sex_. It coincides with chapter 5 of the story, where Alice accosts our lovely Jasper to be her pretend boyfriend.....**

**

* * *

Persistent Pixies**

**JPOV**

Finally, I had a job offer, and it wasn't courtesy of Maria. I had been with Maria for a long time and I knew there should be more love between us, but I simply felt trapped. I loved my work, and she held it over my head like guillotine. If I left her, my career was over, and I wasn't quite ready for that.

I washed my hands in the sink and checked my reflection. I had an appointment with Alice Brandon; the creative director at Couture Magazine. She was young but well known in the industry for her expertise. She was good at what she did and people really seemed to trust her.

Callbacks always made me nervous. It wasn't as though I wasn't confident and I knew I was charismatic, but once they linked me with Maria, they either hired or fired me. It was why I had attempted this in Seattle. In New York, Los Angeles, London, I was tied to the queen bee and therefore was judged on that alone.

I could only hope that this Alice Brandon was not one to judge me based upon my associations because I was looking forward to working closer to home. I felt horrible for neglecting my family based upon my need to establish my career, but Maria left me no other options. My nephew was due in a few months and I hoped to be able to network more jobs out of Seattle so I could spend time with them. I didn't want to be an absentee uncle, I had already been a horrible brother by missing my own step sister's wedding to follow that woman - if you could call her that - to Europe.

When I got into the world of modeling, I had done it as a way to break free from the future that was planned out before my father's death. I wanted to be able to do something that didn't involve being in his shadow anymore, because it caused too much pain. Male modeling seemed to be the furthest thing from finance, so when I met Maria, I jumped at the chance to try something new.

If I had only known then that she was a control freak with a god complex, I might not have been so enthusiastic to let her show me the ropes in the business. That woman was a man-eater, and once she got her claws into me, I had no idea how to get away from her.

I hadn't told her that I was coming here, if by chance I was able to get the job on my own merit, then I would have one foot in the door, and one step away from her. That scared her. She was too invested in me to let go.

To her I was her protégé, her puppet, her toy. I, however, was seriously beginning to resent her.

I checked myself in the mirror once more before heading out to the lobby. Sitting in there waiting for someone to show up was beginning to get oppressive. I hated being late, it made you look as though you weren't making an effort. I was making an effort. I loved this life and everything that came with it. Well, almost everything. The only downside to being this early was the waiting.

I pulled open the door and stepped out into the small foyer that was hidden from view of the lobby and headed back to my seat. I had brought my portfolio on the flash drive. Apparently, this was the newest and "fashionable" way to do things.

Before I had even taken two steps, a streak of black with Manolo's on hit me like a freight train, crushing my back into the wall behind me. If the jolt hadn't shocked me before, the woman that attacked me would have. She was beautiful, head to toe beautiful and tiny to boot.

"Eh, hi," she squeaked out in a small voice as her deep blue eyes roamed my face. She quickly peeked over her shoulder, looking for something.

When she returned her gaze towards me, I smiled at her. I was completely flabbergasted at her actions, and I desperately wanted to know her name. Maria be damned, this tiny pixie was making me delighted that I had decided to pursue this job lead. If I could see her every time I came into work, I would die a happy man when Maria inevitably came after me.

After a few more moments of intense eye contact, the tiny woman dropped her hands and she looked like she had been burned. Maybe she was regretting pressing me into the wall, I know I didn't, in fact I wanted to spin her around and pin her to the wall in an entirely inappropriate display of lust.

"Hello," I said to her smoothly, my distant accent seeming to roll into my words. I don't know why, but when I turned on the accent, it seemed to make women more responsive to me.

I continued to look into her eyes, and it felt like we were sharing a moment, this woman and I had only said one word to each other, but somehow I was captivated by her. As the seconds ticked by, I steeled myself to talk to her. I had to know more about her, it wasn't an option for me not to. Just as I started to speak, she blurted out a request that I knew that I couldn't deny.

"Would you be willing to save my sanity?" she said in her lyrical voice. At this point, I would be willing to do anything for this woman.

"What would that entail?" I said playfully as I laughed at her enthusiasm. My laugh seemed to leave her with a dazed expression on her face, and I hoped that my charm would be enough to keep her talking.

"Walk me to my office and go along with anything I say on the way?" Her lips dug into her full bottom lip as her eyes flickered back towards lobby as though she were waiting for something to happen. Her indecision was endearing, and it kept me with her longer, so there was no way I was going to prompt her. Yet she had asked me a question and I was raised better than that.

"I think I can handle that." I grinned, little did she know I would walk with her anywhere. I needed to know more about her. I knew I should feel guilty; I had a perfectly controlling and contrite girlfriend at the hotel waiting for me to come back. Yet there was no guilt, not one little bit. "I'm Jasper for future reference."

"Alice," She sighed, dragging in air through her nose. I couldn't tell if she was sniffing me or annoyed that I was talking too much. The only indication was her heavily lidded eyes, and the hypnotic rising and falling of her chest. We were still standing close to one another, still touching.

Her voice was almost musical. It seemed to linger between us as she made up her mind. Her tiny hand slid into mine sending a shock of something coursing through my veins. I felt unusually alive. My heart stuttered and pounded in my chest as she gave a gentle tug on my hand indicating that I should follow her.

She stood close to me as we moved into the main reception area, but I was oblivious to everyone but the woman holding my hand. Her eyes darted to me and away with every step, and I couldn't help but laugh at her as her teeth dug into her bottom lip again. If she kept this up, I would offer to do it for her.

Never in my life had I had an encounter like this before. A strange woman - she was beautiful and encompassing all of my attention, but she was indeed strange - had asked me to follow her with absolutely no idea where she would lead me, and I had agreed. It was exciting, and for the first time in years, I realized how much I truly disliked Maria.

As Alice led me out towards the reception area, I loosely intertwined my fingers with her tiny ones and reveled in the feeling. It felt natural to touch her and I wanted to enjoy the contact while it lasted.

I was looking down towards her, shamelessly staring as she continued to briskly walk past the desk when a deep male voice startled her from the other end of the reception desk.

"Alice," he cooed as he stared at her with a predatory look. The guy was tall and slender with dark blond hair slicked down, and he looked like a real creep. I had met enough of his type in my day and I felt the need to protect Alice from his advances.

She stiffened as she heard him, but soon she donned a sickeningly sweet smile on her face before she turned to face him. I recognized her posture as a defensive stance, and I was all too familiar with the gesture. Being associated with the ice bitch of the modeling world meant that you had to meet all kinds of unsavory and rude people.

"James," she sneered at him as she tightened the grip on my hand.

An amused smirk crossed his face as her smile turned into a disgusted glare. I could tell that this man made her extremely uncomfortable and I couldn't help but wonder how she knew him.

When his look towards her turned aggressive in nature, I pulled her back into my chest and draped my arms around her slender stomach. I knew that it was a presumptuous move on my part, but if it kept this creep, James, away from her, then I would protect her the best way I knew how.

His eyes narrowed at my gesture and his nostrils flared as he looked towards Alice. He didn't like her proximity to me and I secretly rejoiced at the fact that he thought I was a threat to him. I so wanted to be, but I knew that it would never happen. Alice's warm little body seemed to fit into mine perfectly and I had never felt this comfortable with Maria. She had always treated me like I was her pet, and affectionate gestures from her made me sick.

"How have you been?" he asked her, pain laced into his voice. It was obvious that he held feelings for her, but she was still glaring in his direction.

"Great thanks, how's Victoria? You two set a date yet for the big day?" Alice responded, her voice laced with venom. She was so fierce for being such a tiny person, and I hugged her closer to me as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her skin was so soft and I found it hard to keep my hands off of her.

"No, we, eh . . ." he stuttered as the receptionist glared at him.

_Oops, I guess Alice just cockblocked him....._

As I stared down at Alice, I felt the strange compulsion to kiss her, and my lips seemed to move on their own accord as I kissed her softly on the side of her forehead. She seemed startled by my behavior but the increase in her breathing led me to believe she was enjoying my closeness.

James was still looking at our rather public display of affection with disgust and I decided to play with him a little bit.

"You gonna introduce us baby?" I cooed into her ear as James' posture stiffened.

Alice took a stuttered breath before composing herself again. She smelt wonderful and even though I was reluctant to pull away again, I did.

"Sorry; James Jasper, Jasper James." She said, nodding between the two of us. I tried to be the gentleman I was raised to be and removed one of my hands from her warm flat stomach to offer it to the creep in front of me.

He looked a little stunned; it was two whole blinks before he remembered himself and clasped my hand.

"Good to meet you," I offered. His eyes narrowed, as he refused to say another word.

His hand tightened around mine and I could feel him squeezing with more force than necessary. It took everything in me not to laugh at the jackass. He was weak. I tightened my fingers a little, feeling the bones in his hand shift slightly at the added pressure. He dropped my hand quickly after getting the point. I wasn't an idiot, and it was obvious that he was trying to put on a show.

Alice's back brushed against me as she stiffened and relaxed. I could feel her indecision through her body language. I believed she was enjoying our proximity, but she was here to work, and the douche in front of us was watching her intently. His eyes traveled down to her waist where my arm was still tightly wrapped around her.

His eyes lingered and as much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't. I flipped him the bird in one smooth movement so Alice wouldn't notice. I don't know why this guy bothered me so much but I was intent on protecting her. Intent on pushing him so far he wouldn't bother her again.

It was irrational I would agree, but it was what is was.

"Well, I have work to do. It was good seeing you James," Alice said without emotion. It was highly obvious that seeing him was anything but nice for her.

She moved out of my embrace quickly, I stifled the negative emotion that conjured within me. _What was wrong with me?_ I barely knew the woman. She took my hand and pulled me deeper into the offices behind the reception. We marched down a narrow hall between cubicles towards a wall of offices.

She pulled me into the second office, past a pretty girl sat behind a desk who's eyes were wide with surprise, and threw the door closed behind her. My heart hit my stomach when I saw the Plaque on the door.

_Alice Brandon: Creative Director._

It was just too good to be true. The woman who held the fate of my modeling career in her tiny little hands was the beauty who had accosted me outside the men's bathroom. Any hope that I had for getting this job on my own merit were crushed. If I got it now I felt like it would only be because I had saved her from that asshole, James.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she sighed as she relaxed against the door.

"Ex?" I inquired, curious if she would tell me anything about him.

She nodded solemnly as she strode towards her desk. "We didn't part well either. He was a bit of a pig. I won't bore you with the details. It's long and unnecessary and I'm really sorry I dragged you into that."

Her eyes kept flickering from mine towards the door and I wondered if being alone with me made her uncomfortable.

She whispered, "I'm not keeping you from an appointment or anything am I?"

She smiled sweetly at me and I hoped that the fact that I was her appointment would not scare her.

I sat down in the chair across from her and casually draped my arms on my knees.

"Actually, I believe I _am_ your first appointment," I chuckled.

She glanced down at her desk and took in a deep breath. "So, you're Jasper Whitlock?"

"That'd be me." I responded with a shy enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess there's really no need for an interview. Not a conventional one anyway. Although," she said, lowering her voice to lean over the desk towards me. "You would have gotten the job on your own merit, you're perfect for the Ralph Lauren men's line."

I laughed at her confession, stunned by the fact that she was so honest with me. I was happy that she seemed to think I was perfect for the job, because I really did want to get this job based upon my qualifications, not my ability to scare off jackass ex's.

"Just like that, sweetheart. You don't even know if I can model," I said to her in a teasing voice. It was fun to interact with her, I had never been so at ease with such a beautiful woman before.

"_Sweetheart_," she said softly, honey dripping from her provocative voice as she smiled at me. "I have an eye for these things and I can guarantee that you can model. I don't need you to audition, but I will need you to do some test shots. We have the studio booked for later today."

Just as soon as her flirtatious voice appeared, it was replaced with a serious professional one as she reached into her desk. She pulled out several pieces of paper, signing them quickly as she pushed them across the desk towards me.

"These are your release forms; I need you to fill them in and hand them to Amanda my assistant before we head down to the studio. She'll get you something to drink, or anything else you might need. I will be back in about fifteen minutes to take you down to the studio. If I'm not back, Amanda will point you in the right direction."

She stood up in one fluid motion her slender body moved as though she were dancing and I couldn't take my eyes from her. Working with her was going to be more difficult that I had contemplated. I had an irrational attachment to her now_. I wanted her._

At another time in any other situation, I would have flirted with a little more effort, but her body language had switched to that of a business nature and I really didn't want to lose this job before I had started. She held out her tiny warm hand for me to shake and I stood and took it without a second thought.

The spark was still there when we touched and the significance really wasn't lost on me. There was something between us. A pull, a draw, I really didn't know how to describe it. Unfortunately, time and circumstance meant it wasn't meant to be.

"It was my pleasure, Alice, or should I call you Ms. Brandon?" I was still flirting with her.

"Alice is fine," She smiled, her eyes flickering to our hand and back to my eyes. Our hands were still clasped between us.

She stepped away from me and moved to the door with a slight blush staining her cheeks. I stepped past her and inhaled once, memorizing the smell of her perfume before I headed to her assistant, Amanda's, desk.

Alice sighed, shot me a look and took off down the corridor in a breeze.

"I see you've filled the last place." Amanda grinned pleasantly, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I think so; I have to get test shots taken."

"Always a good sign. You want a coffee or soda or anything?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

Amanda disappeared down the corridor leaving me alone with the paperwork. I had something I needed to do while I was alone, and it annoyed me that I had to do it here. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the phone book to Maria.

_This was going to be fun!_

I reluctantly pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey baby," Maria cooed in my ear as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hello Maria, I just wanted to let you know that it was still going to be awhile until I could make it back to the hotel. I need to have test shots done at Couture magazine for the Polo spread they are doing in the next issue."

She huffed on the other end of the phone and I prepared for her latest childish meltdown.

"I knew there was another reason that you wanted to come to this god forsaken city. Visiting your mother my ass. Why the hell do you want to do a shoot with Couture anyways? They are so played out. I stopped working with that damn magazine ages ago, they wouldn't know real talent if it bit them in the ass. Don't even get me started on that little shrew of a creative director they have."

I growled at her mention of Alice. I knew that she was who Maria had to have been talking about. She was still upset over the fact that they had replaced her during a shoot last year when she was being temperamental. I had been forced to get an earful of her whining. Luckily, I had been on a shoot for Hugo Boss in London at the time. Although if I had known I would get the opportunity to meet Alice earlier, I might have jumped at the chance.

"Stop being irrational. I am taking the job if they offer it to me. I plan on staying in Seattle until Fashion Week next month anyways, so it would be good for me to work while I am here."

"But Jazzy...." she whined in a nasally voice that made me want to stab my eyes out. "You know I could get you a contract in New York tomorrow if you wanted it. I don't see why you need to visit your family so much anyways. You just saw them last December."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. I have responsibilities today and I will see you later tonight. And it's August, seeing my family eight months ago doesn't exactly qualify as too much visiting. Don't wait up for me." I growled as I hung up the phone without her response. I was so tired of dealing with her shit lately and hopefully this job would give me the ability to end things with her sooner rather than later.

By the time I had finished my infuriating call, Amanda had returned with my coffee.

"Thank you," I sighed as I set it down on the table next to me and returned my attention to the forms on my lap.

Alice's tiny signature was at the bottom of the page and I traced the delicate outline of her swirling letters before I shook my head and chastised myself for being so obsessive.

When I looked up, Amanda was looking at me with a knowing smirk and I averted my gaze to my lap. I wondered if she could tell that I was hopelessly attracted to her boss. This was going to be an interesting few weeks if I ended up with this job, which meant many more hours interacting with Alice Brandon.

I filled in the rest of the forms and handed them to Amanda with a smile.

"If you want to take a seat, I'll call down to the studio and see if their ready,"

"Thanks."

Amanda picked up the phone, while I settled into the chairs opposite her desk. I went back over the conversation I had with Maria. I felt trapped, and had for a while. She was great at mingling with the big names in the Fashion world and in the beginning she had been sweet and exciting. I had loved her, and in some capacity I think I still did, I just wasn't _in_ love with her.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

"Jasper, sug."

Amanda giggled. "Jasper, you can go down to the studio now, David's ready for you."

I smiled and looked down the corridor, hoping to catch another glance of Alice before I left, but I was caught by a giggling Amanda.

"She'll be down there soon."

I nodded and headed towards the bank of elevators. I pressed the button continuously until the elevator arrived and climbed in. When the doors slid open, I was stunned at the face on the other side of the door.

_Was that Scarlett fucking Johansson?_

"Do you know where Studio B is?" she asked, her lips mesmerizing me as they moved

"I think it's down the corridor to the right. I'm a first timer too."

"Shit, okay thanks," She took off in the direction I had motioned to and left me standing dazed at the elevator. _Was this what it was like working at a magazine? _Bewitching women and film stars in an abundance just to keep you on your toes. _I could get used to this._

"Are you Jasper?" A voice startled me from my bemused state.

"Yes Sir," I offered my hand, "You are?"

"David, creative director."

"Isn't Alice . . .?"

"Alice is the creative director for the magazine. I however am a lowly creative director of the photo shoots. Don't worry, I am noted as the CD if that makes it any easier."

"Oh, alright," I said nodding. "Will Alice be joining us for the test shots?"

He smirked at me and nodded. "She is taking care of something quickly and then she will be back in to join us. Why don't you go over there to the changing room and go through the rack of samples. Just put something together and we can get started."

When I walked into the small alcove that David referred to as the changing room, I was overwhelmed by the amount of clothing that was hung on the clothing rack. I had always had a stylist who picked out my outfits for photo shoots and I hadn't the slightest idea what they would be looking for.

After a few minutes of contemplation, I fished through the stack of denim on a bench in the corner and was able to find a pair that was long enough to accommodate my height. That was one of the only perks of being a male model who was tall, I always walked away with free samples. When I reached the height of 6'1 at sixteen, my mother had taken to special ordering my pants. Apparently, slender men were not supposed to have such long legs.

The pair that I picked out were a medium wash with slight fade marks along the thighs. I pulled apart the clothes on the rack and found a white webbed belt with navy blue stripes and pulled it on as well.

I knew that the layered look had been popular in my recent work, so I found a long sleeved dress shirt that was striped blue and white and buttoned it up over my simple white t-shirt.

After browsing a little more through the plethora of Polo attire, I found a navy blue tie and a white polo shirt with two diagonal stripes across the chest that I threw on as well.

When I looked into the mirror mounted on the wall of the small changing area, I still thought that the outfit looked a little stiff, so I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and untucked the polo shirt.

I threw back on my white sneakers and walked back out into the staging area where David was quietly talking to a young woman with two cameras strapped around her neck.

"Jasper?"

My head spun around and I caught site of Alice steaming in through the door. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"I . . . I was . . ." She crossed her arms over her chest, running her eyes up and down my body slowly. "I was going to pick something out for you to wear, but I see you have it covered. You never said you had fashion sense."

"I wasn't aware that I did," I chuckled. In all honesty, I just pulled out what I thought would look good, what I thought they would want to see. I noticed the look between David and the photographer. Both of them smirked, both of them let their eyes flicker between Alice and I.

"Amanda wasn't lying," David said under his breath waving me forward with a smile. It made me a little nervous.

"Okay we're going with a white background, just you and the camera. I will keep my mouth shut unless I think you're doing something wrong. Right here, in this room, no news is good news."

"Stop trying to intimidate him David," Alice laughed, sliding into a chair and crossing her long legs. For someone as short as she was, her legs looked like they went on for miles. She was beautiful.

"You want some music, Jasper?" She asked fiddling with a small sound system, scanning through the stations.

"Yeah," I pointed to my jacket lying over my jeans. "I have my iPod, do you mind?"

Everyone nodded and smiled so I assumed that it wasn't an unreasonable request. I handed it to Alice with a smile and a wink, and moved back to the small setup so they could do the set up with the light meter.

Alice pushed the small music player onto the dock, and looked up at me. "Anything in particular?"

"What's on is fine," I had been listening to _The Black Keys_, it was bluesy type music that had good rhythm, it made it easy to move around and forget my surroundings.

Alice hit play and the rhythmic notes of sounds of Psychotic girl filled the studio.

I stepped onto the white backdrop and casually hooked my thumbs in the front pockets of my jeans as I looked towards the photographer. She began circling me, taking random shots as I shifted my weight into other relaxed poses.

After a few minutes, I began to get into more elaborate poses, changing my facial expressions and occasionally glancing over at Alice.

On more than one occasion, I could have sworn that she was checking me out in a suggestive manner, but I had to dismiss those thoughts because the photographer and David would definitely notice if I needed to 'adjust' myself.

About ten minutes into the session, I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter coming from where she was perched. When I looked back towards her, David was whispering something in her ear before he shot me a few furtive glances.

_Ah, so they were talking about me...._

I laughed as she caught me staring at them and saw her blush, but I continued working with the photographer. Alice was distracting me, but I had a job to do, and if I got this gig, I would get to see a lot more of her.

"Alright," David said clapping his hands and walking back towards us. "I think we have enough shots to work from here. I'll throw together a contact sheet and get it to your agent. I don't know about Alice, but I think that you definitely have the look we are going for. I am sure _Miss_ Brandon can fill you in on the details for the upcoming weeks."

He patted me on the shoulder and then Alice walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"See, I told you I had a sense about these things. You are perfect...." she said in a dazed voice. "I, uh, I meant you are perfect for the job."

I laughed at her candor and reached my hand out to shake hers.

"Thank you for the opportunity Alice, I can promise you that I won't disappoint," I drawled as I winked at her.

She squeezed my hand lightly and then giggled. It was the most enticing sound, and I hoped that I would have the opportunity to hear it more over the duration of our time together.

Alice Brandon was an intriguing woman, and I was going to do my best to learn everything I could about her.....

**

* * *

A/N:  
L: Well I bet you weren't expecting that were you . . .**

**E: That was fun L, Jasper is such a thoughtful guy......he only ogled her ass like once.....aw he actually likes her....**

**L: He enjoyed the closeness when confronting James anyway . . . imagine how many problems they could have solved if they simply ran with it!**

**E: But then there wouldn't have been the fun buildup.....although they could have gotten to the sexin alot sooner than 23 chapters later....he he....oh well....**

**L:Yesh and Jake's ego would have taken a hit all the sooner . . . Poor guy, least he got some while the going was good!**

**E: Well, he is gonna see Nessie at the ball, and he may or may not have a room key to the hotel....hmmmm....maybe we will see a reappearance of Jacob's Jumbo Junk as Cass so loving refers to it.....**

**L: Indeed . . . well I guess we should explain this . . . The Dryer Monster is outtakes from Socks for Sex, they are somewhat random, but they're from characters and situations we think need a little more explaining . . .**

**E: Oh, and there will be some hot sex outtakes too....maybe Rose in some FMPs in Em's office, or James bending Tanya over like the little slut she is.....those are gonna be fun too.....**

**And maybe there will be some serious ones later on with our forlorn and frustrated Edward.....poor thing....**

**L: and of course the moments that get skipped over in the process of the story, Jake's heartbreak . . . others I can't mention because it hasn't been posted yet! From now on we intend to start posting our Dryer Monsters on Fridays . . . I know today is Wednesday, but I nagged goldentemptress until she relented . . . and it is Rob's birthday still….so**

**E: And I guess since it took me over a week to get my act together on the last chapter they deserve a little treat......Hope you liked it guys and gals!**

**L: Till Friday . . . Next week adios :D**


	2. Tanya: Red Balls Trump Blue Balls

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight....but did play with off canon sex pairings to come up with this outtake...... :)**

**A/N: This outtake lines up with Chapter 10 in the story....where Bella marks her territory in a bar.....**

**Just a little warning, there are multiple instances of some hardcore smut in this one.....so um, yeah....be warned....we let our imaginations get away from us......alot....:D**

**  


* * *

Red Balls Trump Blue Balls**

**TPOV**

Life was looking good for me today. I was at the top of my game, passed my intern exam with flying colors and now I was going to finally get to see what all the hype was about when it came to fucking Edward Cullen.

Married or not, no one said no to me. I had managed to catch a glimpse of every cock that walked through the halls in a little white coat at Virginia Mason Medical Center and I was not going to let a little wedding band keep me from riding that gorgeous man till he screamed my name. Hopefully he would leave his little mousy wife at home tonight, because I knew exactly how I was going to get into his pants.

As I walked into the locker room on the surgical floor, I did a little fist pump when I noticed a pair of blue scrubs folded neatly in front of his locker. This was going to be even easier if I caught him in a towel. Oh what I would give to get a peek at what was underneath that thing.

Both of the Cullen men were gorgeous, and god knows how many times I had tried to tempt Carlisle into taking the bait. That old bastard was hopelessly devoted to his frigid wife and their son seemed just as impermeable to my feminine wiles.

That just meant that I was going to have to up my game tonight. Get him plied with liquor and make him realize what he has been missing out on. No twenty-seven year old guy that hot should be forced into suburbia and I was sure that the sex had already gone stale. His wife _Bella_, wouldn't know her ass from her elbow when it came to keeping a man entertained in the sack.

The bitch seemed to think she had something on me. Fuck was she mistaken. She was Plain Jane and rode the housewife train. What man would ever put up with that shit? In fact, I would put money on it that she laid down spread eagle and let Eddie do all the damn work.

I stripped off my scrubs leaving them in a rough pile in front of my locker. I pulled out a towel and wrapped it around my waist. If I was going to get this show on the road, I needed the girls to catch his eye. Twenty seven and still perky, what other women would give to have that kind of luck.

I pulled out my toiletries and headed towards the communal showers. They were each individual stalls, lining the west wall of the room. I strutted inside listening for running water. I knew he'd be here somewhere. I walked the line of stalls running my finger along the doors as I walked. This was going to be fun.

When I came along a shower stall where I could hear faint humming, I knew I hit the jackpot.

I slowly pulled open the door and caught a glimpse of the most perfect pale ass cheeks I had ever seen.

_Bingo._

His face was angled up into the spray as he ran his hands through his dark wet hair, and I found my nipples tightening just looking up at his perfectly sculpted back. At least he hadn't let himself go like some of the men our age who were married, that would have been a damn shame.

I quickly dropped my towel and basket on the bench outside the open shower stall and began to stalk my prey. There was no way that he would be able to resist getting a look at me naked, and I knew that this was the perfect time to put my plan into action. Other than my ancient gynecologist, no man had seen me in my birthday suit and walked away without one or both of us cumming.

When I stepped over the tiled ledge into the shower, I had still managed to remain undetected, this was easier than I ever thought it would be. Damn, Edward fucking Cullen was never gonna know what hit him.

I slid the palms of my hands along the side of his hips and pressed my breasts into his sculpted back.

"What the fuck?" he screeched as he grabbed onto my hands that were inching lower towards the prize.

Before I could continue the path down to his happy place he turned.

_Oh shit!_

It was one of the new med students that had transferred to Virgina Mason this year, and now that I was looking at him naked; he wasn't half bad. I smiled as coyly as I could. It wasn't difficult I had been doing it for years.

Without saying a word, I lowered myself to my knees and his cock was standing at attention, so I knew he was mine. I looked up at him with a seductive glance, asking for permission. His mouth was wide open, his eyes glazed over. No man could resist a woman on her knees this close to his stiff dick.

I ran my tongue across my bottom lip, leaning forward until his dick was half an inch from my mouth. I leaned in, closing the gap, my tongue dancing out and swirling across the head in one fluid motion. His intake of breath told me he wasn't going to complain.

I closed my eyes briefly as I engulfed him with my mouth. I had always enjoyed giving head for some reason, and I hated to admit it, but this young buck's cock was pretty nicely sculpted. The head was large and rounded. He wasn't particularly big, but the girth was substantial and I could tell by the way that he was rocking his hips as I brought him completely to the back of my throat that he was no virgin.

Chancing a look up at him, he had his hands balanced on the tile walls on either side of the shower stall, his eyes clenched shut as I continued to stroke and suck at his dick.

The faces men made while in this position always made me feel like a fucking goddess.

I could feel myself getting turned on when he started to buck into my face and moan.

There was no way I was giving a free blow job and not getting off, so I pushed him to the back of my throat once before I let him go with a pop.

His eyes fluttered open as I pulled myself up his sculpted body, running my tongue along his abs before I was standing upright. He was grunting as I traced the muscles lightly and I could feel his cock twitch when I took a small nibble at one of his nipples.

I had always had a thing for older men until now, but fuck, if they still built twenty two year olds like this, I might have to seduce a med student more often.

"So big boy," I said tugging on his dick with my right hand. "Are you gonna fuck me now, or what?"

He raised his eyebrows and a cocky smirk danced across his lips. That just pissed me off, I was the instigator in this situation. I would be schooling his ass today. I planted my hand on his chest and pushed him until his back was flat against the tiles. The water cascaded over my back in little rivulets. Being so turned on made me so sensitive, my skin burned with each drop.

I let my free hand squeeze my breast with force, tweaking the nipple roughly between my finger and thumb. I was damn good at getting myself off, and if there was one thing in life I knew, a man loved a woman who would start the festivities without him.

My hand traced down between the valley of my breasts and over my flat toned stomach. I was proud of that, I worked my ass off in the gym to keep that shit toned. My middle finger slid between my folds, finding my clit with ease. I circled the nub gently letting my teeth dig into my bottom lip.

I saw the hunger behind his eyes as I released a quiet moan of pleasure. I hoped he would take the bait. That fat cock was hard and ready, and I had a nice warm place he could entertain. He may not be a Cullen but fuck, I was hot and ready to go.

"God you are so fucking hot," he moaned as he grabbed my shoulders and flipped us around so he could push me into the cool tiled wall.

He grabbed my hand that had been between my legs and brought it up to his mouth quickly, his long tongue darting out to taste me. I moaned as I watched him suck the juices off my hand and I did an internal happy dance when he dropped my hand to grab me roughly by the hips.

Without hesitation, he threw me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his hips, my wet pussy rubbing against the head of his cock.

"Oh yes, fuck me," I moaned out as he brought his mouth down to suck on my neck, digging his fingers into the skin on my ass as he slid himself partially inside of me.

"Rob," he grunted as he sheathed himself inside of my heat. "Say it Tanya, tell me how you want me to fuck you."

Ooo, so the med student had a name. Well if it meant he would fuck me harder, I would humor the boy and shout his fucking name.

"Hard," I moaned into his ear as he drew himself out a little and then thrust back inside. "Hard Rob, I want you to fuck me hard."

He grunted in agreement and used my body as leverage to take long hard thrusts in and out of me. Due to his substantial girth, he was hitting me in places that were sure to make me cum, but I didn't want him to feel like he had all the control.

I leaned forward as his head rested on my shoulder and and licked along the side of his neck, eliciting a moan from him as he quickened his pace again.

My back slid down the tile and my fingers dug into his shoulders. My thighs were starting to ache from the grip I had on him. Trying to find grip on a slick wet body took muscles I had worked hard to obtain. His fingers were digging tightly into my hips as he pounded himself into me. I needed him deeper.

I pushed my feet against the opposite wall and braced myself as he thrust inside of me with all of his effort. The friction he was created made the heat spread throughout my body. For twenty two he could fuck.

His teeth dug into my shoulder as his hips thrust against me. "Motherfucker," I moaned, loving the pain mingled with the pleasure.

His hands grabbed my ass pressing deeply into the flesh as he pulled me higher up his body. His lips closed around my right nipple and his teeth bit down into the flesh with exaggerated force.

"Harder, Rob, fuck me harder."

I knew he was giving me all his effort, and my weight in his arms wasn't giving him much leverage. He knew as well as I did, it was time to change it up.

Reaching behind him to shut off the water, he lowered me to the shower floor and kissed me roughly on the mouth before he turned me towards the opening in the shower stall and smacked me on the ass.

"God Tanya, I have dreamt about spanking that little peach of an ass since the first time I saw you."

Ahhh, I loved me a dirty talking man. There was just something about a man that talked dirty that made me all tingly inside.

He led me over to the bench outside the shower stall and pushed everything but a single towel off of it.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he grabbed me by the hips again and pulled me back against him.

"I'm gonna sit on that bench and you are gonna ride me. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum," he said in a rough voice before he bent to the side of me to smooth the towel out across the bench.

He sat down and pulled me against him so my breasts were level with his mouth. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down on it lightly as he ran the pad of his tongue over the tip.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I felt one of his long fingers slide in between my folds and curl up into my pussy. He pumped inside of me a few times before he let out a low chuckle and flicked my clit on the way out.

"That's the idea," he mused as he brought his hands to my hips and guided me up onto the bench to straddle his lap.

I positioned my legs on each side of his muscular thighs as I centered myself over his still hard erection.

The good thing about young men was their stamina, and I was happy that I didn't find a two pump chump. I might have to take to finding Rob more often when I was having trouble scratching the itch. Although if my plans for tonight still held true, Rob was not the only one I was going to fuck. This was just a happy coincidence.

As I lowered myself onto his stiff cock, he groaned loudly and brought one of his hands up to grab one of my tits. He really was a handsy little fucker, but with fingers like that I was not going to complain.

My whole body trembled as I took all of him within me. Damn his girth felt good as it rubbed against my walls.

"Fuck, Tanya." His hands grabbed at my hips, and he rocked me into him again.

_Shit he felt good_. Flattening my feet on the tile below I raised myself up, feeling him slide out of of me with the movement. I came back down heavy and hard, making us both groan in unison.

_That's right motherfucker! Scream my name._

I found a rhythm and moved quickly up and down on his dick, my already damp body was beading with sweat as I rose and fell. I reached under me as I bounced, fondling his balls, massaging them gently as I moved along his length.

"Fuck," Rob growled below me, one again taking my nipple in his mouth as my body arched backward. "You feel fucking tight like this."

_There was a first for everything I guess._

Rob's fingers fisted in my hair and pulled me to him roughly, only managing to turn me on further. His lips pushed his hot breath over my damp skin making me shudder. He was grunting quietly as his lips attacked the flesh of my lobe. I came down again and rocked my hips for effect. He growled into my ear.

"I am gonna fuck you till you can't walk."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" I moaned.

"Oh that is definitely a fucking promise," he growled as he thrust his hips up into me.

Rob grabbed my hips with both of his hands and slid them around until he found purchase on my ass cheeks. He started thrusting his hips up roughly as he pulled me down on his cock, driving me even closer to my release.

We were both panting as we continued our frantic pace. This boy was giving me a workout. Sex with older men was definitely becoming overrated. I was enjoying the fact that I was not the only one putting in all the work for a change.

As I heard the shower in the stall next to us turn on, I froze mid stride and looked up to face Rob. The cocky smirk had reappeared and from the looks of it, he didn't give a damn if someone heard us.

"Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?" He tossed my words from earlier back at me, punctuated with a particularly rough thrust.

_God I loved insatiable men...._

I resumed my pace again, leaning back as his hand cradled the small of my back. I was losing myself to the sensation of his thrusts when I felt the familiar twitch from inside of me that usually meant my partner was going to lose his load.

_Oh fuck no...._

"I don't think so Rob," I moaned as he continued his pace. His face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and I could tell he was trying to hold himself off.

Before I could take control again, he brought one of his hands up and licked two fingers before drawing them down my chest to my clit. He began to rub tight circles around it as his thrusts became more pronounced and I knew he was trying to get me there with him.

His fingers pinched and rolled, but his concentration was faltering as he tried to hold off blowing his load. I had to admit he was quite considerate. Most men would deposit their load and not give a fuck about the woman they barely knew getting off. I would have to reconsider my take on younger men.

"Harder," I moaned, I had to help him out before he combusted from his effort.

His fingers rolled my clit with more fervor and I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen.

"Harder."

He pinched down, clamping my clit between his forefinger and thumb, as he thrust his hips up to to meet mine as they fell. My walls clamped around his dick as my body quivered in pleasure. Tingles ran through my body as his hot cock pumped against my throbbing walls creating heated friction. His cock started pulsing inside of me as he let go.

Thank the fucking stars I was a doctor. I would have to write myself a prescription for the morning after pill.

He slowed his movements, letting his head fall against my chest as we both panted for breath.

"Thanks for that," I sighed, moving myself off of him.

Rob lifted his eyebrows and glanced at me furtively. _What the fuck did he expect? Marriage and 2.4 children?_

I turned and walked into the stall starting the water. I waited for it to heat up before moving beneath the spray.

"So, did you want to go out to dinner or something?"

_And so it begins...._

"I have plans," I said coldly as I turned away from him and reached towards my basket that had been discarded on the floor.

"Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully as I felt his warm hand resting on the small of my back. He really did seem like a nice enough guy, but I was a girl on a mission. I wasn't going to throw off my plans just to fuck a twenty-two year old med student.

"Probably not, but it was nice meeting you Rob," I said as I stepped away from his hand.

He grunted and began to pace around the small area outside of the shower, grabbing all of his personal belongings. I turned around in just enough time to see him tuck a towel around his waist and pull the door open roughly.

God, men were such babies sometimes. I didn't have time to deal with their shit. As soon as I got the official offer, I was off to Chicago to start my residency and find myself a sugar daddy. Doctor's got paid well and all, but I did not intend to keep up this body by schlepping around an operating room.

I turned off the water after rinsing the last of the conditioner out of my strawberry blond hair. It was getting long enough to tie up in one of the crazy sexy knots that men seemed to love grabbing during sex. Some thing about hair pulling was a huge turn on to them.

I pulled the towel around myself and stepped out of the stall heading towards the lockers again. I was surprised to see Edward's scrubs still sitting neatly in front of his locker. I was sure he would have left by now. Maybe I wasn't completely out of luck yet.

By the time I was dressed, I still hadn't seen Edward, and my curiosity was getting the better of me. My hair was perfectly in place and my make up was finished. I was ready to go. There was always a risk stepping back onto the floor ever with my regular clothes, that I could be called to help on an emergency.

He'd mentioned going to the bar together so we could save on cab fare. I had been building up to this for months and I was getting frustrated now. I had never put so much effort in before. Edward was the exception, something about that tight ass, and those emerald green eyes that screamed great fuck.

All too soon I would be moving on, I would be gone from this shit hole of a town and the constant rain, and I could find a nice rich husband that would finance anything I chose to do. I had the feminine wiles, I had the sexual prowess, I could easily get what I wanted and keep it. Yet, the prospect of conquering one of the Cullen's was entirely too intriguing.

As I wondered down the long hallway that led back towards the rooms that they kept the most serious surgical patients in, I could hear the smooth velvety voice of Edward Cullen floating through the corridor.

I peeked my head through the open door of a patient who had gone through an emergency surgery for a bowel obstruction, I saw the familiar head of messy bronze hair leaned over the patient's bedside.

"Now I know that your idea of a recovery diet is a little bit different than what we have recommended, but unless you want me to have to cut you open again, I suggest that you abide by it," he said softly as the man nodded gravely. Too many patients ended up back in the hospital for not taking care of themselves in their recovery, and it was evident that Edward was a physician who cared about what happened to his patients.

He stepped away from the patient's bedside and dropped his chart back in the holder at the foot of the bed before he brought his head back up.

"Hey there," I crooned as he stepped in my direction with a small smile on his face.

Edward was under the impression that I was a nice studious colleague, as that was all that I had let him see, but tonight it was time to up my game. Desperate times called for desperate measures and I desperately needed to see him naked. Rob had taken the edge off of my desire to snag a Cullen man, but the forbidden fruit was still too much of a temptation.

"Hello Tanya," he said warmly as he motioned for me to step back out into the hallway before him. "I thought you would have headed out by now, but I guess that your activities earlier set you back."

"Excuse me?" I asked as we began to walk down the hallway side by side back towards the locker room.

"It's fine Tanya. I am sure that you are not the first person to indulge in a little locker room romp. You're single and you seemed to be enjoying yourself," he said with a smirk on his face.

_Crap!_

I had never thought that he would know it was me, but I guess when Rob kept chanting my name it was a little obvious.

"You heard that?"

Edward chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "It was impossible not to."

I groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Tanya, you're a woman over the age of consent, it doesn't effect me in the slightest." He looked at his watch and sped up. "I have to get going, Bella will be waiting for me. I still have to put my scrubs and coat in the locker."

"I'll go get us a cab if you like?"

"That would be great, thanks." He threw me a genuine smile and disappeared into into the locker room.

I was never going to get my own way if she was going to be there. He was just as in love with his wife as the day he met her. Away from her, I had his full attention, when she was there . . . everyone may as well be invisible. It was sickening. The Betty homemaker bitch was everywhere USA, the girl next door, someone most people would never notice. Not Cullen.

I slammed the button on the elevator and tapped my foot in frustration as I crossed my arms over my chest. If I'd just waited if I hadn't felt the need to scratch the damn itch. He wouldn't have heard me. I would have seen him go into the shower and could have followed him in, effectively getting my own way.

I stepped in the elevator as the doors slid open and rolled my eyes. Dr. Sloane smiled the usual charming smile of his. We should have been best friends, we were similar in so many ways, the only difference was the double standard he held me to. To him, I was a slut, a whore. He was just as guilty of it as I was. Yet no one said a word to him.

"Sloane."

"Tanya."

He smirked at me with his usual know it all look. I would have happily wiped the look off of his face the bastard.

"What Sloane?"

"I know that look Tanya, you're frustrated."

"Fuck you."

"Been there, done that."

I sucked in air and rolled my eyes, unfolding my arms and turning to face him. I hated him. Why he felt the need to constantly press my buttons was beyond me.

Without warning, I stalked towards him, effectively backing him up against the rear wall of the elevator before I stood up on the toes of my boots. I was inches from his face and his eyes were widened in surprise as he stared at my mouth.

"You only wish you could go there again, you asshole," I said in a dangerously low voice while I brought one of my hands down to cup him through his dress pants. "You could barely handle me the first time, so I doubt you could handle me now."

His eyes darkened with my verbal challenge and just as he leaned forward to try to kiss me, the elevator doors slid open and I abruptly turned and walked out.

_Damn that felt good._

I was not about to let him think that he had the upper hand. That was just not going to happen.

Once I had managed to get a taxi called to the side bay of the employee entrance, I saw Edward jogging out the door to join me. I was still contemplating my next move, and maybe it was time to have a little fun with him in the cab.

I motioned for him to slide in first, so he reluctantly slid inside the open door and I followed in after him. This seduction trick would have been much easier to accomplish if I was wearing a shorter skirt, but this would have to do.

After he had given the cabbie the directions to the bar we were meeting at, I slowly slid down the bench seat until my thigh was resting against his.

"Is there something I can help you with Tanya?" he asked in an amused voice.

"I don't know Dr. Cullen, would you like to make a house call?"

I knew that it was a cheesy line, but it had worked before and I was almost certain it would work again.

"Seriously Tanya, what do you want?"

_Damn._ I was gonna have to up my game.

I slowly slid my palm over the material on my legs until the back of my hand was resting against the side of his thigh.

"Is there a reason you don't find me attractive Edward?"

"I can assure you that is not the case Tanya, but we are colleagues and I am very happily married. Whether or not you are attractive has no bearing on our professional relationship."

"Would you like to have a _personal _relationship ? I can assure you I am very discreet."

He chuckled heartily as he pressed himself against the window and turned to face me.

"Did you not get enough attention as a child Tanya?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I am just trying to figure out why you always seem to go after unavailable men. If you let down the vampy exterior, you might actually be able to find someone nice."

"What if I don't want nice?" I asked as I leaned towards him, bringing my hand to his thigh. "What if I want someone naughty?"

At that point, I hadn't realized that we had arrived at our destination and Edward slipped backwards through his door, chuckling at my advances as my hand slapped against the leather seat.

This guy was more like his father than I had assumed. He was the ultimate challenge, one I was finding more and more frustrating. He was lost as soon as we walked through those doors, his mousy wife would be waiting in her suburban housewife clothes.

I crawled out of the cab as Edward was paying the driver. I should, in reality, feel rejected, and dejected; but that wasn't who I was. I could hold my hand on my heart and say with complete honesty, _who gives a fuck_. I was more of dust yourself off and try again kind of girl.

I looped my arm in his, giving him my best sultry look. "You could always change your mind Edward."

"Tanya, this is the last time I will say no, your shameless flirting is more obvious than a whore in church." He pushed the door open slowly, but I kept my eyes on him. "I'm happily married, nothing is going to change that."

"I really don't think you'll . . ."

Then he was gone, his arms wrapped around a woman that resembled his wife, just slightly less boring. I watched as his arms tensed as he held her to him, the way his eyes slid closed as his lips moved with hers. The bobbing of his Adam's apple as he deepened the kiss.

I could have gotten a better reaction than that out of him. He'd have blown his load before even realizing it.

I stood behind them, blocked in by their shameless PDA. I had to give it to the housewife, she played the game well. I hadn't seen that one coming at all. She was no match for me though, and if the good Doctor was really that blind and attached to his sweet sack of potatoes, so be it. His loss. It didn't mean I would stop trying though, it only made me more determined.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat waiting for them to either move or come up for air.

Edward pulled away slightly and mumbled something to the effect of "Oh sorry," before he reached down to adjust himself.

I was seething by that point so when his little wife poked her head over his shoulder and gave me a knowing smirk, I was beyond done. _Fine, go have fun with your little boring wife Edward. Don't come crawling to me once she can't get you aroused anymore._

_I fucking need something to drink._

I took off towards the bar as they shot sickening looks towards each other and whispered things in each other's ears.

_Gross._

If I ever acted like that in public I would just want to be shot. The only PDA I believed in was some over the clothing petting before I drug my target into a more secluded area.

When I got to the bar, the bartender was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I scowled at him.

"Four Horseman," I growled.

"Damn, you don't mess around," a smooth voice from beside me practically purred.

The bartender put the shot in front of me and I took it in one smooth motion, welcoming the burn as the alcohol ran down my throat.

These were four men who never rejected me. John, Jack, Jose and Jim.

I shook my head briefly before I motioned for another one and sat down on the chair in front of me.

"Got a name?" the voice chimed in again.

When I turned towards him, I was not surprised to find a man that could only be referred to as "a suit". Tailored designer suit, slicked back hair, loosened tie, cocky smirk, smoldering eyes. I had been one to have a few rendezvous with business men in my time, but it was usually just easier to pick someone up at work.

"Tanya," I cooed as I grabbed my second shot and threw it back while maintaining eye contact with him.

Whether it be during a blow job or taking back a shot, eye contact like that made men fall at my feet.

I could easily see his tongue darting out of those thin lips and dragging across the bottom one with a hunger. _Hook line and sinker bitch._ He was mine.

"Can I buy you another?"

"I won't say no," I answered, keeping my tone bored and uninterested. Playing hard to get made these guys ready to once you got them in the sack. I was worth making him work his ass off for it.

I won't deny the guy was gorgeous and the air about him screamed money. Old money at that. Men like that were certainly worth my time.

The bartender placed the new glass in front of me and I threw it back, sliding it back towards him when I was finished.

"Is that all you drink?"

"Is that a problem?" I was being border line rude, but it seemed to turn him on all the more.

"Fuck no, just wondering how many it will take until I can take advantage of you."

Raising my eyebrows, I laughed. This was going to be a fun night.

I leaned towards him, a little more feisty with my buzz and whispered in his ear.

"Who says that _you_ will be the one taking advantage of _me_?"

He laughed wryly and leaned down towards my ear and said, "I am going to have to thank whoever pissed you off earlier because I have a feeling that you will make a great angry fuck."

"Who says I am angry?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows and cast a sideways glance at the dance floor where Edward's hands had mysteriously disappeared beneath the back of his wife's skirt.

"I saw the way that you were fawning over him when you walked in here. To be honest, I never thought Bella had it in her to mark her territory like that," he said leaning back to look me in the eye. "I have a feeling that Eddie over there wasn't man enough to take you on."

"And you are?"

His hand moved over to grip my knee before he started drawing it up my thigh. "I guess you will just have to find out for yourself."

I raised my hand, attracting the attention of the guy behind the bar. I held up two fingers and looked back at looked back at the guy with raised eyebrows. "I'll drink to that . . ."

"James," he finished the sentence for me.

We both knocked back the shots, getting more and more drunk as the evening went on. We were challenging one another constantly, both fighting for dominance. He kept the anger boiling at the surface. I guess angry sex really was a turn on for him.

He leaned in to me slowly, the sweet heady scent of the alcohol coating his breath. "So you little fucking whore, you want to go to my hotel room? If you behave yourself, I'll let you give me a blow job in the cab."

My hand grabbed his crotch as I slid off my stool. He was fun to play with, easily aroused, and had one hell of a dirty mouth. I moved my mouth to his ear, sucking on the lobe, and sinking my teeth into it slowly. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you give me head."

I smirked, pulled my coat and purse from the back of the stool, and headed towards the door. My head was a little thick and hazy, but I was still in a little bit of control. Enough to know I wanted to get fucked hard. Disappointment was never my strong point.

"You coming or what, asshole?"

James threw money at the bartender, I was sure it was entirely too much, but I doubted he cared. His long legs carried him over to with the sexiest smirk I had seen from him all evening. He threw his arm around my neck and pushed open the door, pulling us through.

My substantial buzz was making my head a little fuzzy, but at this point, I just needed to get laid again. All the pent up frustration from earlier, and then the hot banter back and forth with James was making me horny.

It wouldn't be the first time that I had two men in the same day, but the last time they had been at the same time, so I guess that didn't count.

There were a few cabs lined up at the curb as he towed me out of the bar, and I laughed when I saw Edward dragging Bella into the one in front of us. If I wasn't this drunk I might have felt affronted, but I was going to get laid either way, so at the moment I didn't give a fuck.

James let go of me and slid into the seat first, tugging me in after him. My heart was pounding as he barked the address of his hotel at the driver. As soon as the car started moving, he lunged at me and pressed me up against the side window of the cab, thrusting his tongue in my mouth.

Normally I would have been startled by his aggressive behavior, but I liked it rough too so I just grabbed onto his hair and gave it a rough tug as I deepened the kiss.

Our hands were rough against each other's bodies as I tugged up the bottom of his shirt and splayed my hands across his defined stomach. You could tell that he was the type to keep himself in pristine shape for vanity's sake. I was exactly the same way. I could let myself go like other women my age, but I was competing against twenty year olds for attention and I was damned if they were going to look better than me.

His hands had moved to my breasts, roughly tugging and pulling my nipples through the material of my shirt as he bit down on my lower lip.

I whimpered as I pushed back against him, running my hands down his thighs to cup his erection.

If it wasn't for the fact that a blaring horn sounded from outside of the window, I would have completely forgotten that we were still in the cab.

"Fuck," I moaned as he began to suck and bite at my neck. I was probably going to leave this encounter with a few love bites, but at this point I didn't care. People at work could think what they wanted about me. There was nothing wrong with having a healthy sexual appetite.

"God you are so fucking stacked," he growled against my neck. "I can't wait to bite your fucking nipples while I make you come."

"That's if you can make me come," I challenged, squeezing his cock with a little more pressure.

"Fucking bitch, I'll make you come so fucking hard you won't walk right for a week."

His hands slid up my thighs and under my skirt in one swift movement. His thumb danced over the top of the black lace boy short panties I was wearing. I was about to comment about the chivalrous act, when he pushed them aside with fervor and pushed three of his long smooth fingers inside of me roughly.

"Oh fuck." My teeth bit down on his neck roughly making him hiss as his fingers curled inside of me.

"You wanna fucking test me slut, I can make you come right fucking now if I wanted to." He pumped his fingers in and out of me angrily, creating a heated friction.

I was panting for breath, but I still wasn't going to let him win this little dominance battle. I rocked my hips against his fingers, and moved myself slowly forwards until my lips were once again at his ear.

"I thought you knew what you were doing?" I slurred.

James growled, and withdrew his fingers from inside of me, bringing them to my lips. "Taste yourself slut."

I took his fingers into my mouth, one by one, I sucked them clean, letting my tongue swirl around the pads, teasing him. His heavily hooded eyes watched as I did all three fingers separately. He waited for me to finish before saying another word.

His fisted my hair roughly and brought my lips to his. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth again as his teeth grazed my lips angrily.

"I thought _you_ knew what _you_ were doing?" he growled, pushing my head towards his lap. His right hand released my hair, but his left stayed tangled in the loosened locks. He unzipped himself in one swift moved and slid his hand inside the opening.

I needed no more guidance, I was good at this and I would have him screaming my name like a bitch before we even got to the hotel. He pulled his dick out of the opening in his zipper and gave my head one last push with his hand.

I didn't waste any time with teasing or licking as I engulfed his erection in my mouth sucking roughly. It wasn't hard to push him all the way into the back of my throat because James, despite his cocky attitude, was not any bigger than the norm. He wasn't small by any means, but I had definitely had larger, earlier today in fact.

As I hollowed out my cheeks and set a fast rhythm on his cock, James was grunting and tugging on my hair with my movements. I was surprised that we hadn't heard any objections to our activities from the driver, but sometimes those guys were just giant perverts. I could only hope that his cab wasn't outfitted with a camera.

By the time the cab jerked to a stop, James was tensing up and I knew that he was close to cumming. Instead of finishing him off like he probably expected, I released him and shoved him back through the hole in his boxer briefs.

He growled at me as he threw money through the opening in the center of the glass and practically pushed me out of the door of the cab.

Once we had both stepped out, James grabbed me by the ass and dragged me forward towards the entrance to the hotel.

"You are gonna pay for that little stunt back there in the cab. I'm gonna enjoy punishing your sweet little ass," he growled in my ear as he led me towards the bank of elevators in the side of the lobby.

"I just didn't know if you could get it up again, James. Didn't want our fun to be over so soon."

He pulled me into the elevator and pressed a button before he pinned me to the wall and began to jerk my skirt up again.

"Trust me, I can keep it up just fine," he grunted into my neck as he pushed my panties to the side and slid a finger into me. "The question is, can you take what I've got to give you?"

I stifled my laugh with a moan as his finger curled and began to pump a fast rhythm, surprisingly bringing me dangerously close to cumming.

James liked to talk the big talk, but we would have to see if his cock could live up to the hype.

The doors of the elevator slid open, with thankfully no one on the other side. Just as my muscles started tightening, his finger was gone. _Touché!_

James hooked his hand around my neck and pulled me forward, his mouth breathing his hot stale breath over the skin there. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't some dried up old hag. Didn't want our fun to be over so soon."

I smirked, planting my hands in his chest and pushing myself away. He was a cocky son of a bitch, and it was sexy as all fucking hell, it made up for the average below the belt.

I grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the elevator, crushing my lips against his. "I thought you were going to fuck me so I couldn't walk for a week. You're stalling."

James pushed me down the corridor, smacking my ass hard as he caught up with me. I yelped.

_That was going to leave a mark_.

His arm snaked around my waist as he guided me towards his room. His hand squeezed my hip as he pulled me tightly into his side. It didn't take us long to get to his room, he was only four doors down from the elevator.

He opened the door quickly, letting me step into the room ahead of him. It was a huge suite, but I wasn't really interest in looking at the room. I was interested in the man occupying it.

Without waiting for him, I strolled into the bedroom, while unzipping my skirt. It pooled around my feet as I walked, and I stepped out of it as I moved. I pulled the shirt over my head in one swift movement and let it fall to the ground. I was leaving him a trail of breadcrumbs as it were.

I stepped into the bedroom in only my bra, panties and heels.

"Don't waste any time do you whore?"

"Call 'em like I see 'em asshole."

James moved quickly towards me, his hands grabbing the tops of my arms forcefully as he spun me around. My back was pressed firmly against his chest and his mouth was against my shoulder leaving a trail of hot wet kisses against the bare skin there.

"You're making this interesting," he growled.

His right arm closed tightly around my waist as his other pushed me forward. I pushed my hands out in front of me so they supported my weight. I was bent over, my ass high in the air as I let my forearms hold my weight.

"You should know though," he added huskily, stepping away from behind me and palming my ass. "No body calls me an asshole."

I took a sharp intake of breath as his belt jangled free from the loops. He snapped the leather together before raising it in the air above his head. _Was he really going to spank me?_

The whoosh of the leather through the air that preceded the slap of it against the skin of my thigh told me yes. I moaned as the warm leather sent a pleasurable sting coursing through my body.

"I knew you liked it rough," he snarled as he brought the leather down on the opposite cheek. I had to admit, I had been spanked before, but never with a belt. I think I liked it.

He brought the leather strap of the belt down against the lace of my panties over and over as my moans grew louder. The moisture from my arousal was seeping through the delicate lace as he continued.

_This was fucking hot._

"God I bet your ass is so pink now," he said grabbing both cheeks with his palms, the leather belt resting against the small of my back.

He began to slowly peel back my panties and I winced as the cool air of the room hit my sensitive skin.

After he had dragged them down my legs, his hands were immediately at the clasp on my bra, flicking it open. My breasts bounced free as the material slackened and the straps fell down my arms.

I picked up the bra and threw it behind me, hoping that it would hit him in the face. The cocky jerk seemed to enjoy pushing my buttons and I liked fighting right back.

His breathing was ragged as I heard the sound of a zipper being undone, so I looked over my shoulder to find him staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

"So asshole, are you going to fuck me now?"

He growled and brought the flat part of his palm down on my right ass cheek and I jumped my lightly as I stared at him.

He really didn't like being called an asshole, but it seemed to spur him on.

"You need to quiet down bitch," he growled, his finger digging deep into the flesh of my hips.

The anticipation from having his dick so close to my pussy, and residual stinging sensation from the spanking made my body tingle. My heart was pumping hard in my chest, and every muscle in my body tightened and released.

I heard the sigh of material and the jingle of change as his pants fell down to the floor around his ankles. His hands moved to my breasts and he palmed them roughly, twisting the buds of my nipples in his fingers.

"We're only just getting started."

He slammed into me hard, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I heard him groan roughly as he pulled out and slammed back in. The position he had me in meant his dick hit that sweet spot with each pound of his flesh against mine.

"Fuuuuck," I groaned, unable to form a coherent though as I teetered on the brink of cumming hard. One of his hands tangled into my hair, fisting it with more force than necessary and pulled my head all the way back. My back arched as he tugged harder. It was still that intermittent excitement of pleasure and pain.

His stamina was quite invigorating as he slammed into me with as much fervor as he'd started with. I was moaning and groaning as my whole body started the climb that would lead to the fall. My arms quivered, my legs shook, my whole body came alive as the pressure built within me. My walls twitched around him, ready to release the pressure.

"Right there, right fucking there mother fucker."

Then he was gone, his hand coming down hard on my bare ass, just before his teeth gripped the flesh on the other cheek.

"You didn't think I was going to let you come that easily did you?" he said as he laid down on the bed beside where I was bent over with a smirk on his face.

"God you are such a tease," I groaned at him.

"Oh come on baby, you like it," he teased as he grabbed one of my tits. "Now get your ass over here and ride me."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to crawl backwards on the bed so he was sitting with his back against the headboard.

He sat there with a proud smirk on his face as he beckoned me to come closer with one hand while stroking himself with the other. He was right, he didn't appear to have any problems with keeping it up.

I crawled on my hands and knees until I was straddling his lap. He reached forward and grasped one of my nipples in his teeth as he let go of himself and drew me towards him.

I aligned my opening with where his cock was standing at attention and he bit down on my nipple as I began to lower myself onto him.

His hands found my hips and we began to create a fast rhythm of me bouncing as he thrust up into me. I loved being in control and this position gave me the leverage to do it.

"Oh god," I moaned as I felt my muscles tensing up indicating I was getting close to my release again. At least if I was on top I could keep him from trying to taunt me any longer.

"Fuck, fuck, ride it," he groaned as he grabbed onto my ass and pulled me onto his cock faster.

"I....oh god...I'm," I moaned as I continued to bounce on his lap.

"Fuck baby, fuck, come on my cock," he growled as my muscles began to clench around him.

He bit down on my nipple as I started to convulse around him, grinding my hips into his pelvis as I moaned loudly.

James grabbed onto my hips and thrust up into me roughly and I could feel him start to pulse inside of me.

He threw his head back against the headboard and growled as he came inside of me, his fingers holding onto my hips so hard he was going to leave marks.

"Fuck," I groaned as my head fell forward onto his chest.

"God that was hot," he replied as his hands ran along the sweat that had formed on my back.

We laid there panting for a moment before he picked me up off of his lap and set me down beside him on the bed.

"Now I'm not the cuddling type," he said nonchalantly as he lowered himself down to lie on a pillow. "But you can stay til morning if you like."

At that point, I was so exhausted and still slightly drunk so I nodded and collapsed against the pillow beside him naked as the day I was born.

***

Bright light filtering through the thin membrane of my eyelids awoke me from my sleep, and I cringed as the events of yesterday seeped into my mind. I vaguely remembered having some rough sex with a sexy blond businessman, but the whiskey and tequila mix had obviously tampered with my memories. I didn't even remember what had happened after I finished my shift yesterday.

I rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and when I peeked an eye open there was a small piece of hotel stationery sitting on the pillow where his head should have been.

_God I couldn't even remember his name._

I picked up the little piece of stationery and squinted until the letters came into focus.

_I requested a late checkout, so stay as late as you want.  
Room service is on me. I won't be back so don't bother waiting around for me.  
Thanks for last night._

_~ J_

_Fuck._ Well that doesn't help me remember what his damn name was.

I quickly rounded up all of my clothes and threw them on the bathroom counter while I hopped into the shower.

If I was going to do the walk of shame I was at least going to be clean.

My memories of last night were still evading me as I quickly dried my hair and got dressed, leaving my underwear off. There was nothing worse than taking a cab home with crusty underwear. _Ick._

As I passed the trashcan, I spied a little foil wrapper and sighed with relief. Normally I was very responsible about safe sex, but there was something nagging in my mind until that point telling me I was forgetting something.

When I walked out into the sunlight of the day to get to the cab I had called from the room, I winced at the massive hangover I was sporting. I really needed to start carrying sunglasses around with me.

I chalked yesterday up to another day lost through a haze of alcohol induced debauchery and tried to forget about it. All I know is that my ass was still tender from last night and I got fucked by some guy who's name started with J. I guess I would have to go after Edward Cullen another time.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**E: So phew....*wipes sweat off brow* Tanya really is a dirty whore....who apparently likes to be spanked.....lol**

_**L**_: _**Two whores together how sweet**_!

**E: So um....do you think we should explain the condom in the trash for the readers?**

_**L: Might be a good idea seeing as we won't be delving into Tanya's POV too much more, she's not really all that central after all. Just a fun slut.**_

**E: Ok, so um....Tanya had unprotected sex with two men in the same day....the condom wrapper Tanya saw in the trash can was from one of James' previous 'guests'......and no, Tanya due to her alcohol intake did not remember having sex with either of them.....**

_**L: Of course by the time she does remember it's entirely too late. But I think we've said enough about that for now.**_

_**I hope it was also made clear what Alice meant when she said James was "Rough". Could you imagine him treating Alice like that? It breaks my heart.**_

**E: I know and people were worried that Jacob was hard on her.......or um in her.....hehehe.....I guess its a good thing she has Jasper and his fixation with the Playboy Channel to keep her occupied now.....**

**So I wonder if Edward is going to rat Tanya out since he knows about the shower sex....Me thinks there might be a paternity test coming up soon.......(btw, if you dont have any idea what we are talking about go read chapters 30 and 31 again to learn about Tanya's 'predicament')**

_**L: Jasper doesn't have a fixation with the Playboy channel, Alice has it accidentally as part of her cable package x) . . . I don't know if Edward will say anything, but it would be hilarious if he did!**_

**E: Maybe Bella will have a little talk with him about his slutty colleague and gain some insight......(accidentally my ass)**

**I also hope that this clears up why Bella saw Tanya in the maternity wing before Rose gave birth, and for the last freaking time.......NO EDWARD IS NOT A CHEATER.....he is just a little bit of an ass sometimes.....I hope this outtake makes that clear.....**

_**L: Well, I guess that's bye for now, thanks for reading and don't forget to let us know what you think . . . What's the next outtake E?**_

**E: I think we are visiting Jacob post Alice breakup......so its gonna be a little bit of heartfail..........**

_**L: Oh Jake, poor, hot, sexy, loving, adorable Jake :D . . . Don't forget to check out our other projects :) **_***sigh***

**E: *cough* TheGirlUnderTheBed *cough* and don't forget about Suiteward in Brotherly Devotion.......**

**Alright, till next week......we are out.....don't forget to tell us how much you appreciate our perverted imaginations.......:D**


End file.
